


Лишь тишина

by Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020, Magdalena_sylar



Series: тексты R - NC-21 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, But We Know He's Alive, Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Even if Clint Doesn't, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, perceived character death, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020/pseuds/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar
Summary: Смерть персонажа.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Series: тексты R - NC-21 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639045
Kudos: 4





	Лишь тишина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [But There Was Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430062) by [desert_neon (sproutgirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sproutgirl/pseuds/desert_neon). 



> Смерть персонажа.

Клинт отчаянно цеплялся за Фила, впиваясь пальцами в руку, обнимающую его поперёк груди. Какой-то частью сознания он понимал, что хотел бы, чтобы это продолжалось если не вечно, то как можно дольше. Но Фил так долго отсутствовал, а Клинту было так хорошо, что у него не хватало терпения.

\- Фил, - прошептал он. Ответный поцелуй в шею был сладким, но целомудренным, и Клинт запрокинул голову, отчаянно нуждаясь в настоящем поцелуе.

Вместо этого Фил прикусил его подбородок и крепче прижал к груди. Клинт устроил голову на его плече и просто наслаждался ощущениями. Он чувствовал под коленями мягкий матрас, некогда прохладную простынь, согревшуюся от его кожи. Чувствовал, как Фил скользит внутри, как прижимает его к себе крепче. Пот между их телами.

\- Фил. Черт, детка, сильнее.

Он почувствовал, как Фил, улыбаясь, прижался губами к его плечу, но по-прежнему молчал и не менял темпа. А потом Фил перестал обнимать Клинта и обхватил ладонью его член, лаская уверенно и всё так же медленно.

\- Говори со мной. Боже, Фил, пожалуйста. Поговори со мной.

Фил по-прежнему молчал. Клинт вслушивался, напрягая слух, но - слышал лишь тишину.

Клинт застонал и поднял голову, зная, что его вот-вот накроет оргазмом, он нуждался в поцелуе, прежде чем кончит. Он наклонил голову, насколько позволяла поза, но Фил поцеловал его лишь в висок и, сделав два сильных толчка, провернул руку. Клинт кончил со всхлипом, имя Фила громко прозвучало в тишине, разбудив его.

Клинт моргал в темноте, медленно просыпаясь. Он заставил себя отпустить подушку, за которую цеплялся, опустил руку к паху и скривился, обнаружив мокрое бельё. Осознав, что его щеки тоже влажные, он выбрался из кровати, которую раньше делил с Филом, и стащил простыню. Методично и бесстрастно Клинт запустил стиральную машину, а сам направился в душ.

Десять месяцев. Дни становилось все легче пережить, помогали миссии и работа, Наташа, а иногда даже Роджерс. Но ночи… Иногда сны были единственным, на что он мог надеяться, но порой пробуждения делали боль лишь сильнее.


End file.
